


Shut up...and kiss me!

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> First real kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up...and kiss me!

Title: Shut up...and kiss me!  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, brief mention Tosh  
Spoilers – none set s1  
Summary: First real kiss... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time

A/N Happy Birthday to [](http://sariagray.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sariagray**](http://sariagray.livejournal.com/)  This is for you :D

**  
Shut up...and kiss me! **

Jack gazed at the rear view of his elusive Welshman as the object of his desires studied the latest in a long line of alien artefacts that had been slung unceremoniously into boxes and shoved out of sight on the lower levels for as far back as Jack could remember. Over the past few weeks Ianto had managed to sort and categorise an impressive number of objects and there was no doubt that he would bring order to the chaos that currently reigned below stairs...

For the moment, though, Jack was content to check out the tantalising vision of a jacket-less Ianto, the fabric of his blue pinstriped trousers stretched taut across that gorgeous arse as he bent over the artefact and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows exposing strong manly forearms... Jack remembered how he’d gripped those arms as Ianto had rolled them over and over on the grubby floor of that warehouse the night they’d captured Myfanwy...he’d felt the attraction instantly – and the Welshman’s matching reaction... How they hadn’t just gone for it, there and then on the floor... He squirmed in his chair as his trousers became uncomfortably tight and dragged his thoughts away from the path of wicked temptation...

He steepled his fingertips together and leant back in his chair, his eyes still fixed on the figure working diligently on the screen as he pondered his feelings towards the young Welshman. They’d traded meaningful looks, suggestive comments and ‘accidental’ brushes of hands as Jack’s coffee mug changed ownership and that was it...so far... Moaning softly at the throbbing heat in his pants, Jack considered his own unusual actions – he’d never been as patient or as subtle before – by now he’d have had anyone else bent over his desk, enjoyed and, more than likely, forgotten already... Ianto Jones was different...he didn’t know how or why, but this one was _special..._ Reluctantly he flicked off the screen and tried to concentrate on his reports as the day crawled slowly onwards.

The roller door clanked shut behind Tosh, who, as usual, was the last to leave. Jack hurriedly pulled open a file and arranged it as if he was working – in reality he’d been pacing his office watching Tosh and willing her to go home because the game never started until they were alone. He found he looked forward to these moments more and more as the days turned into weeks, and again, he surprised himself with his self control, allowing the young Welshman to set the pace...

Moments later Ianto appeared along the gantry – God he looked _so hot_ in a suit...red silk tied at his throat... Jack’s brain went into meltdown as he pictured himself kissing his way down that pale neck, biting down just below collar level hard enough to leave a bruise...to mark him as _his..._ His breath hitched as his entire blood supply fled southwards and he let out an involuntary moan...

Ianto’s footsteps got closer. Jack forced himself to look at the file in front of him, staring at the words without seeing any of them. “Coffee, sir?”

Those delicious Welsh vowels sent a fresh surge of heat to his groin and it took all his willpower to suppress another wanton moan.

“Thanks Ianto...” he pitched his voice low and glanced up, their eyes meeting momentarily and he was struck by the expression in the younger man’s deep blue pools – it was curiosity, hunger, desire, determination and nervousness all tangled up together. The Welshman blushed and looked away, reaching across his Captain to place the mug on the _I       Wales_ coaster. He flinched when their arms touched and Jack noticed that Ianto was trembling as slim fingers released their grip on the steaming beverage.

Instinctively he grabbed the young man’s hand as it retreated slowly. Simultaneous gasps echoed around the office as both felt the electric charge when skin touched skin... Jack’s arms closed convulsively around the pinstripe clad Welshman and tugged him bodily into his lap, Ianto leaning automatically into the warmth of the embrace. As Jack bent his head to brush his lips against that delectable soft mouth he felt the young man freeze... Without loosening his hold around the other man’s waist, Jack moved one hand to stroke gently through Ianto’s hair, maintaining his proximity to those tantalisingly pink lips until he felt the Welshman begin to relax, relishing the heavy warmth of his body as it pressed against him...

The hand threading through his hair moved to caress the young man’s neck and face as Ianto snaked his arms around Jack’s neck to pull him closer, immersing himself in Jack’s 51st Century pheromones before their lips met and he sank into the kiss, opening his mouth tentatively as Jack nibbled his bottom lip and slid his tongue in to slow dance with his own. He let out a soft moan at the sensations coursing through him – he’d never been kissed like this before, nothing even came close to the knee-melting pulses of pleasure that left him tingling all over and he was bereft when Jack gently pulled away...

 

“You’re shaking...”Jack whispered, cupping the young man’s cheek and stroking it softly with his thumb.

 

“...not...” Ianto mumbled, unconsciously leaning towards Jack’s hand...his lips quivering and slightly parted, feeling a needy whimper building...

 

“...you want me to stop..?”

 

“...no...” pleading...

 

Jack leant in again and claimed Ianto’s lips with his own, softly, holding back, not wanting to scare the young man off. Ianto gasped against his mouth and pulled his Captain closer, deepening the kiss and sending his tongue to explore every nook and cranny of the older man’s mouth. Passions rising, they abandoned pretence and broke off for air, panting, before diving back in, the kiss hot and messy now, Jack tangling a hand in the young man’s hair, pressing him close...the world stopped turning as kiss followed kiss and his senses swam...

 

They pulled apart to draw breath and Jack pushed Ianto gently off his lap, guiding him to sit on the desk, files crumpled beneath him, forgotten completely... Moving into the gap between the young man’s knees, Jack wrapped his arms tightly around him, Ianto moaning with pleasure as his mouth was devoured once more by his Captain and his head spun...Jack was intoxicating, lips so responsive, kisses ranging from soft and sweet to hard and passionate, their bodies pressed together, twin arousal straining against the restriction of clothing as they lost themselves in the wondrous sensations of endless kisses... Hands ran over clothing and raked through hair as Jack plundered the Welshman’s mouth hungrily - the kiss hot and open mouthed, lips plump and slippery as they writhed against each other, tongues duelling wildly, hearts pounding in their chests...

 

They broke apart briefly to recharge their oxygen supply and sank straight back into more toe-curling, spine-tingling delicious kisses. One of Jack’s hands moved to frame Ianto’s face, cupping it lovingly as his fingers slid down the young man’s cheek and around the back of his neck. 

Ianto’s free hand tangled in his Captain’s hair, holding him closer still, breathless pants and wanton moans lost as the two men kissed each other into oblivion...

 

Finally they pulled apart, gasping, and rested their foreheads together as they forced air back into their lungs. Jack tipped Ianto’s face up to gaze into his eyes, noting the lust blown pupils and the slightly glazed look... He pulled back a little more to drink in the sight of the Welshman – lips pink and swollen, cheeks flushed and hair completely dishevelled...he looked edible...

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time...” he breathed against the younger man’s ear, delighting in the shudder that rippled through the warm body in his arms as his lips brushed the skin with the lightest of touches, “...and I think you have too...judging by the responses...” Jack’s hands slid down Ianto’s back and cupped the cheeks of his backside, tugging him forward to the edge of the desk so he could grind their hips together.

 

Ianto let out a low moan as hot spikes of desire shot through him and he arched against his Captain, growling in a voice thick with want, “Just shut up, Jack...and kiss me..!” as Jack’s lips crushed against his own...losing themselves in the heady sensation of hot, wet, open mouthed kisses and the world around them faded away...  

 

End

This was left deliberately vague as to the team at the time and no episodes were referred to...so when do **_you_** think they had their first proper kiss???

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
